In The Beginning
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: A Story of love, man, woman, soul mates, parents, friends. All of them coming together to make life worth living. Light fluff, some angst about Parker, some laughs. This moved to Parker's Story
1. Chapter 1

This is a re-write of my first fic. It has remained a favorite. As I was sitting here I thought now might be the right time to resurrect it. Some of it may seem familiar as I have used parts as bases in recent stories, but I really liked this and will post it here with all of its changes. I am also going to add the second and third installments of this love story Parker's Story Part I and Part II so that it all becomes their life together. Since all but the flourishes are written I will be posting quite a few chapters at a time. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any of these charters, and as usual I wish I did.

I Will I Will – Booth and Brennan Begin

Chapter 1

Thursday Morning

She was hunched over her computer working furiously. He watched her drinking in every nuance before clearing his voice to get her attention. He knew, after four years together, if she caught him staring he would get an ear full. Today was not a day he wanted that discussion. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The way her hair fell, the side view of her face, he could remember the color of her eyes, the smell of her hair. That he could remember all of this about her was amazing. He had never remembered this much about any women he had known not even Rebecca or Cam.

He grabbed her coat and the jump bag she kept by the door and said "Bones we got a case, lets go chop chop".

She jumped a little out of her chair, as she always did when he surprised her, and said in an exasperated tone "why do you always have to surprise me? Can't you just knock, wait for an acknowledgment, and enter like a normal person?" Rising from her chair and noticing he was holding her coat, she quickly moved to put it on. She had often argued she was totally capable of putting on the coat her self with no help from him. She usually lost so; she simply placed her arms in the selves and let him help her put it on. One of the things she had learned during the past four years working with him, was arguing in her office was unproductive. She often received better results if she waited until they were in the car and on their way to the crime scene. Walking out the door and reaching automating for her jump bag she noticed he had grabbed that too. Oh well that, also, was an argument for another day. She was simply too damn tired today.

Seeing her reach for the bag he was holding Booth said "I know you can carry the bag your self, you just looked like you need a little extra help this morning". Noticing her scowl, he realized he was probably in for a tongue lashing. Placing his hand in the small of her back he continued at a fast pace leading them both out of the lab to his SUV. He opened the door for her and to his surprise for once she got in with no complaints and fastened her seatbelt. He moved around the vehicle placing her jump bag in the back of the SUV and got in the drivers seat.

They arrived at the crime scene relatively quickly; he watched as she put on her jump suit and gum boots and walked over to the crime scene. Walking toward the scene he thought once again he should get some boots to save ruining another damn pair of shoes. He had tried but they really hurt his feet, and his feet hurt enough, so he just bought new shoes when his current ones became too hard to clean.

She did her usual thing giving him the proximal date of death, size and sex of the body and if she could determine it, was the death a result of murder. He told the tech's to bag everything including the surrounding soil (which, after four years working with her at crime scene, they also knew) and send it all to the Jeffersonian.

After returning to the SUV and starting back to the Jeffersonian he noticed she was looking out the window and seemed lost in thought again. Ok he had enough. "Hey Bones a penny for them"

"I still don't understand what that means"

"Your thoughts, what are you thinking about. When someone looks deep in thought, and you want to know what they are thinking about, you ask a penny for their thoughts"

"I am quite sure my thoughts as you put them are worth quite more than a penny but I guess as I really need some input from someone and as I usually deferrer to you in these circumstances, so I would like to talk to you. Since this it personal could you come over to my house this evening so we can talk?"

The butterflies started in his stomach he as he tried to sound causal. "Of course, what time? I'll bring dinner; I know you never have any food. What do you want, Thai, Indian, Italian," naming off their favorites.

"What ever you want," she said absently, "I'm sure it will be fine."

Her statement said in such a flat tone turned his butterflies into dive bombers. What was the problem anyway and how bad for him was it going to be?

Later Thursday Evening

He decided on Indian, it was a little spicy but it would give him an excuse to leave if the conversation got to squinty or hard for him to take. He found his love for her was getting more _exquisitely painful every day. _ He was not sure how much longer he could keep his emotional and physical reactions to himself. Her past would make telling her he loved her, run far and fast and that would kill him. As for a purely sexual relationship, friends with benefits as Angela called it, there was no way in hell he could settle for that. He wondered for perhaps the millionth time; just when he had come to realize he loved her so much that he would often forget to breathe when she was around? How his every actions were always wrapped in how she might see them, what she might think. Why did he always given in to her requests even when, like now, he was afraid she would kill him with one word or sentence? Now he was at her door, once again unable to resist her with food in hand, knocking. He quickly put his thoughts out of his head, got his obvious physical reaction under control and put on his Bones game face. He had the smile in place when she opened the door. "Indian" he said walking past her to the kitchen, placing the takeout cartons on the table with an ease that came from nights of familiarity he noticed the table was unset, something Bones usually had done before he arrived. Something was really bothering her.

"All right eating before talking" he said quickly setting the table, the wine and then tucking into his food with apparent gusto. It was quite oblivious to him she was picking at hers this evening.

"Ok Bones what is bothering you, and don't give me some vague answer. You were the one who asked me over to talk, so talking is what we are going to do, out with it"

"I don't know how or where to start".

The beginning is usually the best, go ahead".

Taking her wine and moving to the couch she indicated he follow her. "Ok" and taking a big breath she started". You know lately we have been working on cases that are very hard for me. All of them have involved children who were in the foster system. We have not been able to solve any of the cases. I have not been sleeping, working on my new book or able to concentrate on my work in limbo. I have been offered a position at Stanford and I am thing about taking it. I would be able to do pure research, as much field work as I wanted and as little instruction as I wanted. They are offering me a salary commiserate to that of the Jeffersonian and the same working conditions. However, it would mean leaving all of my friends here. I have never had friends to leave before. I am not sure I could make new ones and I am not sure I want to be lonely anymore…"

At that point he stopped listening and the song started in his head: 'you're the one I've wanted, the one I've been dreaming of. But what can I do, I can't make you stay here  
But if you should choose to go your own way, remember this moment, remember these words I will, I will give up my life for you if you want it, give you my heart, you already own it.'

"Booth, Booth did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah, some of it. I'm sorry Bones as you started to talk, something started to rattle around in my brain and I kinda got lost in it. You were saying something about not wanting to be lonely anymore?" He thought for a moment, he needed to say these next few words, but would either crush him or bring him indescribable joy. If he failed now there would always be the _**what if**_ left in his memory. "Bones, do you ever wonder why these questions are so damn hard for you to answer? First there was Michael, then Sully and offers from other Universities. Why have you never taken them before and you are considering taking this one? Look deep into your heart before you answer. Take more than your usual millisecond. Why is it so important to get my feedback? Why not ask Angela? What do you want from me Bones?"

She thought ok; here it is the moment of truth. Had I asked him here to get his ok to move on with my life without him or did I want something more. Was I running away? I know I love him, but does he love me? Am I just so scared he doesn't feel what I feel that I will run away rather than just ask him? I really hate psychology, it is a soft science. What if he already has someone I don't know about? What if I am still just a partner? What about the line he drew? There are so many 'what ifs.

"Bones, you're scaring me. I know I told you to take a second to think but you have never taken this much time before. What do you want to know?"

Well as of right now I do have the Stanford offer and if he has negative answers to my question then I can go there and leave all the embarrassment behind. Taking a really big breath she rushed out "I think that after four years you have become more than a partner. Taking another breath she rushed on "?"

"Bones that was to fast I don't think even you could understand it. Is there a question in there some where?"

Ok she thought she had been in death camps, and seen death under many difficult situations, she could do this. "After four years as you're partner, I think I have developed deep feelings for you." Taking another deep breath and turning her head away from him so she didn't have to look into his eyes if his answer was no, she continued "I think I have fallen in love with you. Now I'm not exactly sure what that means… but Angela assures me that I have all the symptoms of love. I think about you all the time. I can feel you enter a room even when I don't see you. If I close my eyes I can smell your cologne and shampoo, and most of all I have begun to love your belt buckle, socks, and ties. Do you think that is a sufficient description of love?"

Taking his thumb he turned her face to him seeing the distress on her face and what this confession had cost her. As he took a breath and started to speak she wrenched her face away interrupting again with…

"I'm sorry I should have never brought this up. I know you set up boundaries and I have crossed them. I think it will be best if I take the Stanford position and that way there will be no tension on the team. I, of course, will recommend a candidate to work you…"

Gently holding her arms to her side so she couldn't move away, turning her face to him again, he began "from moment I saw you I have always thought of these words" gently grabbed her arms pulling her closer so she would hear his next words from the same song. He began to sing in her ear with a voice that was soft and low. Like the moist kiss of a lover: "I look in your eyes and I see our life, so full of happiness. Do you see the same? Or just someone you'll blame. I don't want to weigh you down like an anchor. If that's how you see me now, I would rather let you go free, just sail away. I'd give up my life for you if you want it. Give you my heart, you already own it. I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true. I will, I will…love you."

The heat of his moist voice softly flowing across her ear brought shivers to her spine and butterflies to her stomach. "Booth I don't see you as a burden or and anchor. Please don't sail away and do you think you could kiss me now even though there is no mistletoe?"

"I will, I will, I will…" gently taking her into her arms he began a kiss that quickly grew in intensity. As the fire grew he pushed her into the back of the couch. After four years they could not get enough of each other. Their tongues danced the dance as old as time.

He began to remove her blouse and bra. Once he had them off he was stunned by her beauty. "Baby you look incredible," as he moved his hand up her back to her hair he pulled her down for more of the incredible kisses. Their kisses lite their souls and bodies on fire. Everywhere their lips and hands touched their skin burned with desire.

When breathing became impetrative she took the time to remind him "you have more clothes on than I do take off that shirt Booth," she smiled seductively.

"I don't think so" his smile became one of pure lust. One she had never seen on his face before, but one she was sure she had put there and sure she was going to be putting there for years to come. "I took off your blouse you have to take off my shirt."

"Ok," she said and she began. Slowly starting at the top she unbuttoned each button. As she left it she left a kiss in its place and trailed her tongue downward to the next one in line. When she got to his waist she pulled his shirt out of his pants. As she pushed his shirt back to expose his chest and abdomen she changed form kissing to using her tongue to draw circles on his abdomen. As she began to travel southward again he grabbed her head and stopped her. "Bones stop that or this will be over much faster than either of us wants it to." Removing the rest of his shirt he gathered her up and they moved to the bedroom. The wait was finally over, the line was obliterated and they were off onto a new chapter of their lives. Oh yeah, and she most defiantly was not moving to Stanford.

* * *

"I Will I Will" – Performed by Jimmy Wyane – Lyrics by Dave Pahanish and Rory Lee Freek

A Story of love, man, woman, soul mates, parents, friends. All of them coming together to make life worth living. Light fluff, some angst about Parker, some laughs.


	2. Absence of Fear

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any of these charters, and as usual I wish I did.

Authors Note: I know some of you questions the validity of either Booth or Bones singing to each other. Believe me it is something some couples do. My husband and I often share lyrics that remind us of the other or a poignant time. So relax a little and enjoy the fact he loved her enough to share even the things he does not do well.

Chapter II Absence of Fear

She woke up with a feeling she was not alone, keeping her eyes closed she could feel someone's breath on her face. Closing her eyes she quickly pulled back her arms and knees to her body and gave a giant shove pushing the man off the bed onto the floor. "What the hell" he looked up in confusion. Recognizing the voice she guilty looked over the edge of the bed and looked down at Booths face, then let her eyes roam further. In a hurt voice Booth said: what the fuck was that for? If you don't want us to fucking sleep together just say so. You don't have to kick me out of bed."

With a red face she said "Booth I'm so sorry, I was confused when I woke up and didn't recognize it was you. I went into panic mode and just threw you off the bed as a protection mode. I have told you many times I can protect myself."

"Yeah, well I guess I will have to believe you from now on. Standing up he pulled her to him so their nude bodies were pressed together. He told her to call Cam and tell her she was not coming into work today. Looking into his liquid brown eyes she readily agreed, telling him to call Cullen as well. They both instantly picked up their phones and made the calls. Looking at each other they reached out and began where they had left off.

As they fell apart both of them looked at each other. "That was just…"

Booth continued with "the most mind blowing orgasm I have ever had. Woman last night and this morning you have worn me out."

His smile made her stomach clench and she was instantly wet and ready for him again. Smiling at him "since I never got around to eating," she said "and had some extreme exercise this morning, let's get something to eat. It will fill my stomach and recharge your battery's." As she tried to get up he made a grab for her. Laughingly she scooted out of his arms and ran to the kitchen grabbing her robe on the way. He grabbed his boxers, he didn't have anything else and his slacks were a little to formal for this situation.

After starting the coffee she grabbed some eggs and cheese from the refrigerator. She knew he loved meat and probably would have liked something with his eggs other than cheese but she was a vegetarian and didn't have anything else.

He leaned on the edge of her counter watching her. She moved with an ease of grace around the kitchen. For some reason he thought she had been unable to cook so this seemed a surprise. But then most of the things she had done since him came last night had been a surprise. Thinking about what he thought of as her gift to him, he was very grateful. She finished so they both sat down at the table and began to eat in silence.

After they had finished their food he asked her "Bones, are you ok with this? I mean you have seemed so far away, so untouchable, for so long then all of a sudden here you are. Don't get me wrong I love all of this. Making love to you is incredible, but are you really sure."

She looked at him for a moment and began "Booth, I know I am taking a big chance, but I have to take it. You know when you started singing to me, by the way your voice is sill off key but I love it, I suddenly saw so much, with such clarity." Right now all I can think of is inside my skin there is this space. Inside my heart there's an empty room. They are waiting for lightning, they waiting for you."

She sat there very quietly looking at her hands waiting for his next comment. She realized, at this moment, this was the man she had loved from the very moment she had met him. She had counted herself a very intelligent woman. How she had not been able to see it before. Why had she tried with all the others she had met since him? Of course there were the other women he had dated, oh and that silly line (ok that might not have been silly then), then there was their work environment. How would all this change that? She realized he had reached over a taken her chin in his hand and was raising it up to look in his eyes, those deep pools. At that very moment all she could think of was the words to one of her hidden favorites. Before she even realized it she was singing to him: this vessel is haunted, it creaks and moans. My bones call to you, I'll make myself translucent to let you in. You're my gravity. My hands will adore you through all darkness, and they will lay you out in moonlight and reinvent your name."

They looked into each others eyes and smiled. This was there first step. Their first tie to each other. Each knew from then on they could never go back.

Brennan was first to speak "so where does this leave us? I mean we really know each other very well. After all we have been living in each others pockets as partners for the last four years. I do know you quite well at least that which you want me to know"

Where had she learned the term living in some ones pocket, and how did she even know what it meant, oh well. "I really don't know. I guess we have two choices we can tell everyone we are a couple or we can keep it a secrete. I don't really want to push you, so I want you to decide. Bones, I have always put your needs first and that won't change. This change in our personal relationship won't change our working relationship, I won't let it. Besides we have the highest case solving rate in all of the FBI so I don't think they will want to rock that particular boat seeing as neither one of us will or want to work with other partners."

"About our working relationship that's fine Booth, but most of my thinking has been about our personal relationship. Tell me Booth how would you really feel about marriage between you and me?"

He choked so violently on his coffee he had to run over to the sink to have some place to spit it out. How could she say something so important so calmly and so directly? He was defiantly treading on thin ice here. One wrong word and every thing he had gained might just blow up in smoke. Of Yeah, there were land mines a plenty and land mines made him very nervous, very damn nervous indeed.

"Well I guess it would really mean how you felt about it. I mean I know what you have said in the past. I guess I would really have to know what has made you change your mind now."

"Booth stop rambling. I guess since I asked the question first it is only fair I answer yours. I talked to both my Father and Angela about it" At his shocked look she gave that soft laugh of hers and said "don't worry Booth I did not mentioned your name. They both had some very convincing arguments. First of all Angela said marriage shows a commitment that is difficult to dissolve. For example her former marriage interrupted her marriage to Jack. Even though she was and is a free sprit, she still wanted that marriage to Jack and I think she still does. My father talked about him and my mother. They had a relationship that he gave up his way of life for. He tried very hard to protect her after they left Russ and me. He was devastated when she died. His devotion to her has remained in that he still has not remarried and has no plans to do so. He also told me that his marriage to my mother was a gift to him from her. She had the same feelings about marriage that I have, but my father really wanted children and to him that meant marriage. So she told him that as a gift she would marry him to show others her commitment. After thinking about it all these years, I want to make that kind of commitment to you and show everyone outwardly that I have made that commitment. However, don't think this as a symptom of weakness. I will still not give up my equality, change my name from Brennan to Booth, nor stop bickering with you when I think you are wrong or taking advantage of me. By the way I still want that gun you promised me."

"Well that was quite a mouth full. So I guess it's my turn." Carefully he began hoping for the best. "Bones marriage to you would be the icing on the cake. But I am enough of an alpha male, as you so delicately put it, to want to show others you are committed to me. But I also want to show others I am committed to you. Marriage is a partnership. It is no different than the partnership we have now it's just partners with benefits. Don't understand that one? I'll explain it in a bit just let me finish. All of the good things I have been taught about marriage I learned from Pops. He taught me to treat a woman as I would treat my own body. Bones I respect my body, how could I do any less to yours? Marriage is not about dominance or who is right, it's not about property, it's about two people working together to make a life for themselves. There will be times we will disagree and fight, but we do that now and seem to get over it. In a marriage the other thing would be the makeup sex. Don't understand that one either hugh? I'll explain it later too. So I guess the only thing I have to say is... taking a gigantic breath and getting down on one knee "Temperance Brennan will you marry me?"

"Yes, even though I didn't understand every thing you said, Seeley Booth I believe I will."

Picking her up, and kissing her all the way to her bedroom he began to show her just what makeup sex and partners with benefits meant.

And their songs began to run again.

"_Absence of Fear Song" – Performed by - Jewel Kilcher Lyrics by - - Jewel Kilcher_

_Hope you are liking this so far._

_This was a short chapter for 2 reasons. One I am trying to beat a storm and get it posted before the power leaves me, and two it is a good place to stop._


	3. The Center Becomes Stronger

Disclaimer: None of these people are mine, and unfortunately I don't make any money off of them either.

Chapter 3 The Center Becomes Stronger

Rolling onto her side and looking at Booth who was still a sleep she ran her mind through what had happened last night and this morning. She had gone from a depressed woman to a scared one afraid he would run away like all the others. Then to a much loved woman, a very, very, very satisfied woman (boy was Angela going to scream when she heard about this). To an engaged one. Quietly she eased her way out of bed careful not to wake Seeley and went into the living room to think about their next move. She really wanted to marry him. She had made up her mind and she wanted to do it now before she had time to talk herself out of it. She knew herself well enough to know after they were married all of her doubts and fears would go away. He kept his commitments and so did she. Did she dare suggest they get married today? What would he think? She had no need to have a large wedding (in point of fact she really did not want one). She was not desirous of having family or friends attend. All she really needed was him. Did he want or have family to be there? She knew about Jared and knew he had a mother and father. She was not sure how he felt about Jared, but was pretty sure he had mentioned something about Jared not being available now and he was not sure when he would be. She was also sure he did not want his father there. How about his mother was she still alive? He had never mentioned it to her and she was not really sure. At any rate she was confidante he would like her rational and go forward with the idea, and since they had taken today off they would have three days off.

Hearing the soft noise of feet coming down the hall, she began to plan what she would say. "Good afternoon sexy. Are you hungry"?

"Yeah, he growled for you," he said as he ran to the couch jumping over the back and grabbed her, spilling some of her hot coffee on both of them. "Oh sorry Bones, I didn't know you had a cup of coffee, let me get a towel." Getting a towel from the kitchen he came back and mopped up the coffee making sure it hadn't burned her. He pulled her down so she was laying flat on the couch kissing each place where the coffee had reddened her skin, he said "Parker always says this makes it all better."

His kisses were causing her to squirm. "Mmmmmm," he was making it hard to concentrate on what she wanted to say. "Oh Yeah mmm Booth it does. Pulling his face up to look at her she continued "Booth I have another question for you."

Oh no what was this one going to be? She had her 'I'm thing hard, and trying to come to a conclusion face on'. The one she used when looking at bones trying to find their secret.

"What is it Bones."

"Do you have anyone special you would want at our wedding? Family, friends, military buddies?"

"No," he answered." Jarred is out of the country and unavailable, and I am still not sure if I can trust him to not drink. He has been on his own without any meetings for a long time now, not usually a good sign. I would never want my dad, his drinking and the fact he is a mean drunk would ruin the wedding. My mother is dead. I haven't talked to my sister in ages and don't really know how to get a hold of her. There are no ex-military or FBI agents I care about one way or another. So I guess that would leave us with just our friends at the Jeffersonian, your father, Russ, Amy and the Girls. Oh and Parker if Rebecca would let me have him. Right now she's a little miffed about the Captain Fantastic thing, and causing me no amount of problems. I haven't seen Parker in a month and have no idea when that will change."

He looked so sad at Parker's name. Well after they were married they would get a good lawyer and get the custody situation fixed. Rebecca would be damn sorry she had messed with Booth and her on this issue. After she married Booth they would be a family. She might not be Parker's biological Mother but they would still be family. "Well", she began confident he would listen to her and they would make the right decision for both of them.

"What do you think about getting married tonight? You could call Rebecca and see if she would let you have Parker for the weekend, seeing as this is a special occasion. I don't really care to have anyone else there other than you. I want this to be special, just between us. Without fan fair, and especially no Angela! She would turn it into a circus. So what do you think?"

"Other than the part about calling Rebecca I think it is the most sensible thing to come out of the last 24 hours."

"I researched places where we could get married this afternoon or early evening. Of course there is always Nevada, we wouldn't have to necessarily go to Las Vegas, but I also found out that we could get married in Rhode Island. I think that appeals to me more. I also found a hotel 'The Tower by the Sea.' If we hurry we can get the license, and a Justice of the Peace to marry us tonight. By the way he can marry us on the beach if we want him too."

He looked at her egger face, at the joy in her eyes and knew he was never going to deny her anything again, well maybe the gun permit. "Ok I'll try and get Rebecca to let me have Parker but don't get your hopes up. Go pack. Then we can go over to my place and pack." He took a step and stopped in his tracks… "if we drive it will take us more than a few hours."

"Don't worry, you call Rebecca and I'll make the reservations." Moving quickly to the bedroom she pulled out her phone book and called her favorite airline. They informed her they were sorry but they didn't have any flights to Rhode Island, they were quick to suggest she order a private jet. She called the number they gave her and made the reservations. Next she called the hotel she had found online and booked a room for two nights. She moved quickly to her bathroom and put her toiletries into their bag. Returning to her room, she went to her dresser to get some jeans, tank tops and sweaters and placed them into the carry on luggage. She then went to her closet looking for the most important thing of all, a dress. She carefully looked over each one and rejected it for one reason or another until she came to the cream color one. She had gotten this for a dinner at the Jeffersonian a long time ago and he had never seen her in it. It would be perfect. As she started to close the door her eye caught the Roxie dress, her heart jumped and she grabbed it on an impulse. Hearing a loud thump and a very loud "fuck" from the living room, she put the dresses in their dress bag and went to investigate.

"What's wrong Booth?"

"Sorry, but that woman makes me so fucking mad. It seems that she and Parker got into another shouting match over him calling her boyfriend Captain Fanfuckingtasic and she thinks I am goading him into saying it so we will get back together. I told her I wanted Parker because you and I were getting married and I wanted him there. That just made her madder. With a few choice words she shouted, I will never see Parker again and hung up. I tried to call her again but the phone just goes to voice mail." He was starting to crumble.

She took his face in her hands and very softly said "Booth I know how important it is for you to have Parker there, we can wait until he can be with us."

"No Bones, don't get me wrong Parker is important but who knows when Rebecca will let us take him. However, this is our day, yours and mine. When we get back we will work on this thing about Parker and get it straight. Now have you made the plane reservations?"

"Yes, and the rooms too."

"Ok, then let's get out of here get my stuff and go the airport. This way Mrs. Booth", one look at her face had him putting his hands up in surrender "I was only kidding, let's go."

After a quick trip to Booth's and a bit of bickering over the plane reservations when they reached the air port. They were off. As both of them had slept sleep, they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, and slept until they landed.

There was a limo waiting to take them to the license bureau. She fended off his comments before they started, with a few words about this being part of the hotel package she had also booked. He asked about how much this was going to cost him. She waved her hands vacantly. Deciding not to argue about anything today he looked out the window thinking about this marvelous, incredible woman he was about to marry.

When she came out of the bathroom at their hotel in her dress she saw his mouth drop and a wicked grin start. He slid over to her taking her into his arms, "where did you get that dress? Did you just have it sitting around waiting for a day when you would get married? It's perfect."

"No actually, I got it for a Jeffersonian dinner and have never worn it since. Usually I don't wear white as I like green, but it was a black and white dinner and all the women wore white and the men wore black. I guess you like it, but now I'm not so sure it is appropriate. Usually only a virginal bride wears white and as you know, I am not a virgin and…"

Dropping kisses on the sides of her mouth softly he said "Bones, its perfect, today even non-virginal brides wear white. Isn't it time to go to the beach for the ceremony? Oh and I have something for you. I bought it years ago but there has never seemed to be a good time to give it to you." He opened a small velvet blue box and in it set the most beautiful antique ring Temperance had ever seen. It was a diamond held up by two dolphins. "Look inside Temperance" he said softly.

She did and saw the tiny engraving 'the center must hold', "it perfect", she said as her eyes began to glisten.

They held hands and left for the ceremony that would make them one forever.

The ceremony was the usual civil one. At the end the Justice asked if there was anything they wanted to add.

Bones started with "I am wanting and…"

Booth continued with "I am needing you …"

They both finished with

"To be here

Inside the absence  
Of fear"

Friday Evening – You Take My Breath Away by Rex Smith

Looking at her profile silhouetted in the limo window he couldn't believe she was his. The words from one of his favorite songs just seemed to fill his heart to overflowing… I don't know what to say you take my breath away You're every song I sing, and you take my breath away.

Bones looked at Booth smiling and asked "are you hungry? After all the last time we ate anything was this morning and you usually seem to feel the need to fill that perfect stomach of your on a regular schedule," as she pulled out his shirt tail and ran her hand up his abdomen to reinforce her statement.

Grabbing her hand he said "Bones we are not alone cut it out."

"Booth your p_uritanism_ is touching but I'm sure the driver can not see us and besides even if he could he won't see anything he hasn't seen before." Pulling her hands out from under his shirt and tucking in his shirt into his pants he kissed her so completely he managed to distract her. He told her they should eat before going up to their room. After all they would need all the energy they could get for tonight.

They entered the quiet restaurant at the hotel and looked over the menu. Booth ordered a rather large steak with a salad and baked potato. Bones ordered a Caesar Salad with chicken. "Hey Bones I thought you were strictly a vegetarian?"

"Sometimes I do have chicken or fish." With an impish grin on her face she added "besides as you noted I will need my energy tonight."

After eating their dinner in companionable silence they headed to the elevator. One the door closed they met each other in a kiss that would have caused an inferno if the elevator had been combustible. The elevator stopped, the door opened and taking a peak to see what direction they needed to head in, with out breaking the heated contact they managed make it to the room all their clothes on. After the door closed all bets and clothes were off. Clothes flew off, bodies heated and cooled in the ocean air over and over again. They had many years to make up for and it seemed their intent in making them all up in one night. The night was full of love.

Saturday Morning: Where was that infernal buzzing coming from? It stopped and after a few minutes it started again. A sleepy Bones softly whispered in his ear "I think it's your phone. You better get it. It might be important."

"Not as important as this," and he began to nibble on her ear and move with moist wet hot kisses down her neck. Just as he got to her collar bone headed for her beautiful breast, the damn thing went off again. "It looks like it's never going to stop, let me at least see who it is." Looking for his pants, he found them and then his phone. Opening it and looking at the display he quickly hit the redial. "Sir," he cleared his voice "yeah I'm on a little R&R."

Interested in who he was talking to and deciding it was time to try and distract him from his call she walked over and began nibbling on his back and sucking on this neck. "Stop that" he whispered, "No Sir not you. Where do you want us to go?" She moved her mouth lower past his waist starting to slide down further causing his erection to grow incredibly hard. It earned her a whispered "if you don't stop that… No sir I still didn't mean you. Yes Sir I will explain when I get back. Yes Sir I will get Dr. Brennan and we will be there on Monday." Closing the phone grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder his lips proceeded to show her just what happened when she intervened with his calls.

Several hours and numerous orgasms later he told her they had a case in Louisiana. Someone had found a skeleton at a Senator's home and he wanted them to conduct the investigation. It seemed they were the only ones the Senator trusted. She decided since they had the plane already rented they should go to DC get her jump bag more clothes and fly down To Louisiana. Her talented mouth finally caused him to give in. He did promise her however, that his mouth was equally up to the challenge and would she her one day when the prize was worth it. This caused them to bicker about the appropriateness of the use of oral sex as a way to win an argument. Bones believed as long as you were using anything oral to win an argument who ever the best woman was won. Booth believed all was fair in love and war, therefore by her definition he could use any part of his body he wanted to win an argument. They could both see bickering was going to be there favorite form of discussion soon

Once settled in the plane Booth began "this is the last time we are using a private jet. The FBI can pay for my ticket and the Jeffersonian can pay for yours."

"Booth, remember how well that has worked in the past? I am not going coach and the FBI will not pay for first class for you. So we will need to make some adjustments. And, speaking of accommodations, where do you want to live when we return to DC? I would really like to find something that is ours. Something we find together. Something that will include room for Parker."

"That sounds great, in the mean time we can play it by ear…"

"I don't know that pertains to obtaining an apartment. What would we be playing and a how could we use an ear"?

Leaning over and kissing her lightly on the nose he said his usual "It's an expression; it means we'll take it one day at a time ok?"

"By the way Booth I want to get an attorney and settle the custody issue between you and  
Rebecca. Now before you say anything about money or it's not really my problem, let me say it is Booth. I love Parker, I want to get to know him and to see him. You are a great father and Rebecca's unreasonable strictures are unfair. You deserve reasonable visitation not ones subjected to Rebecca's whims. Just say you'll think about it?"

Later as the quietness of the jet and his tiredness took over he began to drowse in his seat. She sat looking at him. Just imagine he was hers, not just in a sexual way but in all the other little ways as well. She began to remember… you smile and it's okay, you take my breath away. There are words for the magic of a sunrise, only none of them will do for you, you take my breath away. I don't know what to say cause you take my breath away.

_Please let me know what you think. Next we will get into Parker's story._

_Nyre_


End file.
